


You better stop

by blue_chaoscombite



Series: Stony Fluff tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Revenge, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Superhusbands, Tony Stark Flirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_chaoscombite/pseuds/blue_chaoscombite
Summary: Tony has been mocking him all day, until certain supersoldier has had enough.You should never start a game you if you do not intend to finish it.Inspired in a prompt I saw in Tumblr and I couldn´t resist.





	You better stop

" Hey handsome! " is all I hear before Tony slaps my ass in the middle of the kitchen with the team just a few feet away. 

" Morning " is all I could mutter feeling how my cheeks got hotter by the second " there is fresh coffee in there and… yeah. I … um ... I gotta go " I stuttered as I left the kitchen as quickly as I could without spilling any of my tea.

I could hear the way all started to laugh even when I was in the hall. That was going to stick for quite a while. I was already hearing the bickering from Bucky and Sam.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

And then it happened again while a mission debriefing with some of the new agents that same afternoon. We were all reunited in the conference room when a call from Tony entered; thinking it was about the mission I asked Friday to put him on speaker. But what a mistake had I made.

" Hi honey, so listen… on a scale of one to America, how free are you this weekend? " I could hear the bickering in his voice.

" Tony! " my voice sounding a little bit higher than usual " now is not the time " that's when he started laughing " I will see you at home. "

" Yeah you will! " his voice sounding more inviting than publicly allowed.

" I'm hanging up now " by this moment I was surprised my face has not melted by pure embarrassment.

" One last thing " the line was in complete silence.

" What? " I almost spit out. 

" I love you from the bottom of my arc reactor " before I could say anything else the call was finished.

" Alright, back to the mission " as hard as I was pretending I could see the smile in all the new agents faces. 

Tony Stark is a dead man.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

And then one more time. This time I was in the common room while video-calling with T´Challa. We were coordinating our next visit to Wakanda; this time Peter was tagging along as part as his Stark Industries internship. We wanted for it to be perfect after all this accords nonsense. 

" So we will be arriving around 12.00 p.m. " I said while making some notes in my stark-pad.

" And I or my sister will be there to take you to the palace and into your rooms " I could see T´Challa doing the same thing on one of his own.

" Okay. And then we … " that's the moment I felt a pair of lips on my left ear. Oh no, this smell like danger " we could meet up with you on time for dinner " another kiss was placed now on his neck making me shiver a little.

I could feel the smile tugging at Tony's mouth right beside my neck just before placing another lingering kiss on it.

" That sounds good, that way I can show you guys... " the rest of his words were drown by the ones spoken into my right ear.

" According to the second law of thermodynamics, you're supposed to share your hotness with me " and by sheer luck of mine those words were speak right over the communicator placed in my ear " see you later Captain " that was the last thing I heard before Tony left the room with a light jump in his walking.

" Maybe I should call later " T´Challa said at the other end of the conversation.

" Maybe that's for the best " I answered before finishing the call. 

I spent a little longer on the couch before going into my room for a shower.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

And the last one he pulled off that day on me was at dinner. All the team was at the kitchen, just the same as this morning when Tony came bargaining in and staring at me with concern in his eyes.

" Steve, how is your fever? " that got everyone's attention. And in an instant I had Tony in front of me, putting a hand over my forehead.

" What fever? " I wasn't even feeling sick. What was Tony talking about?

" Oh… I guess you just look hot to me " he completed before giving me playful smirk.

That was enough, so I took him by his hips and pinned him against the countertop. It was funny to see the way his eyes widen at my sudden actions and so was everybody else by how they all went suddenly quiet.

" You'd better stop if you do not intend to finish what you started " I whispered over his mouth " Night guys " I said to the team " Night… honey " I finished with a butterfly kiss to his lips.

And with that I left the room just to seconds later hear his hurried steps following behind me into our bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the english is not good. I´m trying my best. But if you find something weird feel free to tell me.
> 
> Thanks if you made it all the way down here! :)


End file.
